freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 072
Fierce Battle is the seventy-second chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 11 and fifth chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis Cassie Lockheart and Julia Munberk continue their fierce battle and Cassie manages to score two powerful strikes by bypassing Julia's sonic waves with her Quadruple Accel. Seeing Cassie as a lethal opponent, Julia finally deploys her Volt Weapon, a Type-SSS, which are the origin of her sonic abilities. Julia uses her weapon to cut off one of Cassie's arms. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Charles begin their fight with Elizabeth quickly forced into a corner, put at a disadvantage do to the shortcomings of her weapon as well as Charles' incredible "Typhoon Tempest." Refusing to see Elizabeth lose, Andre pushes his Freezing to intense levels places him in danger of Novalization. Summary Cassie Lockheart has promised to show a confident Julia Munberk the "Divine Speed," an attack that is simply unavoidable. Cassie crouches and takes off with her signature Quadruple Accel. Julia and her Limiter are amazed when she is struck. Julia's dynamic vision cannot see Cassie at all. Cassie bashes Julia's head one more time. She prepares to head this fight, but her arm is suddenly cut off. Julia and her Limiter then return to their obnoxious stoicism, Cassie collapses to the ground before struggling to her feet. Julia reveals that she deployed her Volt Weapon, a Type-SSS which takes the form of two fairly large levitating metal sickles. With the name Maverick, Julia does not use her weapon outside of dangerous situations, and Cassie is dangerous. Julia also reveals that her Type-SSS is the origin of her sonic abilities, meaning they can release sonic waves as well. Julia admits that Cassie's Accel is truly unavoidable, but if Julia releases Omnidirectional sonic waves, there isn't a need to try to avoid Cassie's attack, as Julia ill wave been caught in her web. Julia continues to explain that Cassie's Quadruple is Mack 2 while her sonic attacks are Mach 3. From now on, Cassie will no longer be able to damage her or evade her attacks. Cassie challenges such a confidence. The fierce battle between Elizabeth and Charles begins. Charles uses her unique Typhoon Tempest right of the bat. André Françoise tries to cover Elizabeth by deploying a Freezing field and manages to stall Charles' copies for a few seconds, only to be countered by Citroen's Freezing. Elizabeth fires her SSS Volt Weapon in desperation to hit Charles, but proved in vain as Charles slaps Elizabeth from point blank range. Elizabeth counters by firing another shot from the same range but Charles evades. At that same moment both André and Citroen fight over the superiority of the Freezing field, but Andre realizes that all of Charles' copies have equal mass. Much to Charles surprise, André is able to knock Citroen to the ground with his Freezing`s strength. Elizabeth then comments that Charles' power is superior to hers, but Limiter-wise Elizabeth has the upper hand, initiating a Accel Turn to kick Charles from behind, but proves in vain yet again with Charles escaping and releasing a flurry of blows on Elizabeth. The English Pandora then sees that Charles could have already mortally wound Elizabeth but chose to deal only light damage instead, to which she comes to the conclusion that Charles is only trying to ridicule her. Elizabeth tries to fire curved aerial attacks, but Charles transitions from Typhon Tempest to another Tempest technique: Division Shower, which allows her to evade with more efficiency since she is controlling fewer clones. While Charles toys with Elizabeth, she tries to come up with a plan to counter Charles. Elizabeth explains that her beam attack by converging light rays. However, such power is useless when the Alaska Base is blocking her connection to satellites, a requirement for her Type-SSS. Therefore, Elizabeth must make her own firing calculations in the heat of combat to circumvent her limited accuracy. Despite the disadvantages, Elizabeth promises to get Charles. With Elizabeth as a long-range fighter, Andre points out that Charles is one of her natural enemies especially with her superior High End Skills and also knowing the limitation of Elizabeth's weapon. If they want to win then he needs to push the envelope and paralyze Charles' clones. André activates a massively powerful Freezing field, able to halt all Charles' copies' momentum, much to Charles and Elizabeth's shock. Unfortunately, his success came with an obvious price. His face and fingers looked fractured, which meant he was beginning to Novalize. Event Notes *Cassie Lockheart vs. Julia Munberk continues. **Cassie loses an arm. **Julia finally deploys her Volt Weapon, a Type-SSS which is the origin or her unique sonic abilities. *Elizabeth Mably and Charles Bonaparte begin their battle, both of them using their Limiters. **Andre begins to Novalize when he pushes his Freezing too far. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters